Somente Uma Noite
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Severo e Hermione têm um encontro um tanto inusitado. O que aconteceria se dividissem uma cama por toda uma noite, e nem desconfiassem disso até a manhã seguinte?
1. Somente Uma Noite

Somente Uma Noite  
  
Olá a todos e bem-vindos a mais uma fic Snape/Hermione. Eu comecei a escrever essa fic em resposta a um desafio proposto pelo site SnapeMione Fanfics, como um presente de aniversário do site, mas infelizmente a fic não ficou pronta a tempo... Na verdade a fic já está toda estruturada: quatro capítulos e um epílogo, todos pequenininhos, só pra passar o tempo mesmo. Agora só falta terminar os capítulos, eu simplesmente não tenho uma metodologia certa pra escrever: tem alguns parágrafos de cada capítulo prontos... Aí embaixo está o desafio a que me propus, e o primeiro capítulo já está disponível. Divirtam-se, ok? E não hesitem em deixar reviews!!!  
  
Por um motivo surpreendente, Severo Snape resolve pernoitar na Mansão Black. Hermione Granger, que saíra mais cedo e não soubera da presença do convidado, entrou em seu quarto e de tão cansada que estava nem sequer tirou suas vestes. Na manhã seguinte é acordada pelos gritos de Molly Weasley . Não é que ao seu lado, dividindo a mesma cama estava Severo Snape?  
  
Disclaimer: Isto é uma obra de ficção. Esta história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens e lugares citados pertencem à escritora J.K.Rowling, às editoras Bloomsbury e Rocco e à empresa Warner Bros. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário. 


	2. Severo Snape

Capítulo 01 – Severo Snape  
  
O fim estava próximo e era possível sentir isso. Todos achavam que este fim chegaria quando o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu se formou em Hogwarts, mas até hoje, cinco anos depois, ainda não havia acontecido o grande confronto final, a batalha definitiva contra o Lord das Trevas, na qual Harry Potter se tornaria finalmente assassino ou vítima.  
  
Mas agora, havia quase dois anos que Harry se formara na Academia de Aurores e integrara a Ordem de Fênix, junto com Ronal Weasley e Hermione Granger. A Ordem se fortalecera com o acréscimo de mais componentes e estava mais poderosa que a guarda pessoal do próprio Ministro. E o principal: estavam mais próximos do que nunca de encurralar Voldemort.  
  
Com a ajuda de todos, aos poucos os Comensais da Morte estão caindo, um a um. E com a ajuda de uma peça-chave, os planos do Lord estão sendo destruídos. Esta peça chama-se Severo Snape. O grande Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts participa da Ordem como um espião duplo, trabalhando como Comensal da Morte a serviço de Alvo Dumbledore. Estava cada vez mais difícil sustentar seu disfarce, mas revelando pequenos detalhes da reunião da Ordem para Voldemort e sendo um Comensal ativo, ele o conseguia.  
  
E neste início de novembro, Severo é posto novamente à prova. Sob as ordens de Voldemort, ele deve chefiar um grupo de Comensais novatos em um ataque a um bairro exclusivamente trouxa da cidade de Londres. Era um ataque que vinha sendo planejado a apenas alguns dias, mas que a Ordem já tinha conhecimento. Apesar disso, ninguém iria interferir no ataque, para que não caíssem desconfianças sobre o espião. Era o tipo de sacrifício necessário: perde-se uma batalha para poder ganhar a guerra.  
  
Como sempre, trata-se apenas de destruição. Um horror sem propósito. O objetivo de Voldemort é apenas pressionar Dumbledore até que esse cometa um erro suficientemente grande, como fora esconder a profecia de Potter até seus quinze anos. Foi um erro que quase definira o futuro de bruxos e trouxas e, por isso mesmo, Alvo se encontrava ainda mais atento. Era um verdadeiro jogo de nervos. O primeiro a errar, perde.  
  
E nesse próximo ataque, não havia nada mais além de torturar trouxas inocentes até mata-los. Apenas para treinamento de jovens de espírito destruidor e alma condenada. Severo chegou ao bairro, deserto a esta hora da madrugada, e dispersa os comensais sob suas ordens entre as casas do bloco. Cada um deveria fazer pelo menos duas vítimas entre os residentes.  
  
Entra na primeira casa pela porta dos fundos, a da cozinha, no mais profundo silêncio. Subiu as escadas sozinho, em direção à suíte principal da casa, com a varinha em punho, pronto para o menor sinal de movimento. Para azar de Severo, a casa que este entra lhe parece completamente deserta. Os quartos aparentam estar vazios e então o Comensal percebe seu erro: as fotos penduradas na parede do corredor denunciavam que estava na casa de um policial trouxa.  
  
Os acontecimentos seguintes foram rápidos. Mal se deu conta da imprudência que cometera ao virar de costas para a porta da suíte e sabia que não estava mais sozinho. Ouviu o som de uma pequena explosão e uma dor lancinante lhe invadiu as costas, um pouco abaixo da altura das costelas. Caiu ajoelhado, enfrentando a dor que sentia. Sabia que havia levado um tiro e que isto apenas afastaria outros Comensais. A ordem era clara: dispersão ao menor sinal de perigo real.  
  
Não pensou duas vezes antes de aparatar dali, mas como perdia sangue em grandes quantidades e sentia-se realmente tonto, não se arriscou a sair de Londres. Aparatou diretamente na frente do Largo Grimuald, número 12, antes que o dono da casa lhe desse mais um tiro. A rua estava silenciosa e a pouca claridade que a invadia era proveniente dos postes de luz. Snape entrou na Mansão dos Black já respirando pesado e seguiu diretamente para os quartos escada acima.  
  
Entrou cambaleando no primeiro quarto a direita, que sabia ser uma suíte, e dirigiu-se diretamente para o banheiro. Sua visão estava turva, então sentou-se no chão, com a cabeça entre as pernas, esperando melhorar um pouco. Tirou as vestes, sentindo o lado esquerdo do corpo formigar, e finalmente a camisa, observando que a bala ainda estava em seu corpo, pois não havia um "buraco" de saída pela frente. Em contrapartida, a ferida atrás diminuíra o sangramento.  
  
Severo pegou uma toalha, a umedeceu e tentou se limpar ao máximo de todo aquele sangue, que havia se espalhado pelas costas, escorrendo até as calças que ainda usava. Utilizou uns chumaços de algodão que encontrou no armário para cobrir a ferida e os prendeu com esparadrapos. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico: quem o visse naquele momento poderia rir com as tentativas do Mestre de Poções de passar uma faixa por toda a volta de sua cintura.  
  
Quando achou que o trabalho era suficiente, pelo menos por aquela noite, resolveu descansar. Finalmente, Severo levantou-se do chão do banheiro, quase escorregando no piso molhado, desligou todas as luzes e fez um esforço final para chegar à cama no meio do quarto. Tentou se ajeitar no lado esquerdo da cama (onde sempre dormia) mas acabou por simplesmente cair desmaiado nela. 


	3. Hermione Granger

Capítulo 02 – Hermione Granger  
  
Durante sete anos de sua vida, ela foi a melhor aluna da classe, entrando até mesmo para os recordes de sua escola como uma das melhores alunas de todos os tempos. E não haveria porquê estes últimos cinco anos serem diferentes. Desde que se formou, com louvores, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Hermione continuou a estudar. Estava mais que decidido que não deveria jogar fora seu "talento" e a melhor maneira que ela encontrou para ajudar as pessoas (e a Ordem) com ele, foi se dedicando à Medicina Bruxa.  
  
No seu último ano de escola, a Srta. Granger foi convidada a fazer parte da nova turma de Medicina que a Universidade Bruxa de Oxford estava oferecendo naquele ano. Assim como a universidade trouxa, a parte bruxa da instituição também era altamente conceituada, sendo que era dificílimo entrar em um de seus cursos pela alta concorrência. Levando esses fatores em consideração, Hermione decidiu por aceitar a vaga que lhe era oferecida, e dar o máximo de si para que seu aprendizado fosse proveitoso.  
  
Agora, depois de cinco anos de estudo, a ex-aluna da Grifinória estava prestes a se formar, mis uma vez, como primeira da classe. Neste último ano de estudo, todas as aulas eram práticas, assistidas dentro do hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. É a fase em que os trouxas consideram "internato", onde o aluno entra em contato direto com os pacientes e passa a exercer a medicina propriamente dita. Paralelo ao estudo teórico em casa e ao internato, Hermione levava uma vida "secreta" para a maioria da população. Ela fazia parte da Ordem de Fênix.  
  
Sendo uma Ordem formada quase que exclusivamente por Aurores e pessoal do Ministério da Magia, uma medi-bruxa, ainda que em treinamento, foi muito bem aceita. Ela não participava de nenhuma missão diretamente e, ao contrário dos outros, não corria freqüentemente risco de vida, mas no final era sempre ela que estava a espera com a caixa de curativos e a varinha preparados. Fazia também relatórios semanais de como andavam as coisas, tanto no hospital, como na Universidade em si. E desde que passou a freqüentar o hospital bruxo, havia sido promovida a informante do grupo, de todo e qualquer paciente estranho que aparecesse por lá.  
  
Hermione estava agora em mais um de seus longos plantões, seriam trinta e seis horas praticamente ininterruptas na Sala de Emergência do hospital. O plantão, que começara às oito da noite de quinta-feira, já a vinte e quatro horas, estava puxado, não tanto pelo número de pacientes que chegavam, mas pela dificuldade das situações que se apresentavam. Certamente, muitos deles receberiam um espaço a parte no relatório do dia seguinte.  
  
Perto das dez horas, o movimento acalmou o suficiente para que Hermione e uma colega fossem até o refeitório fazer um lanche. Aproveitou o tempo para fazer mais algumas anotações e conversar sobre amenidades. Ao voltar, atenderam mais dois pacientes e foram dormir um pouco na saleta dos médicos. A bruxa podia jurar que havia acabado de fechar os olhos quando uma enfermeira veio chamá-la para observar um procedimento raro.  
  
O paciente havia dado entrado no pronto-socorro às três e meia da manhã e apresentava casos de alucinação e lapsos de memória. Em outras palavras, a sua cabeça estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Segundo os Aurores que trouxeram aquele senhor para o hospital, os vizinhos estavam reportando muito barulho e discussão, seguida de um duelo entre várias pessoas. Para Hermione, aquele tipo de informação era essencial.  
  
O espanto maior, no entanto, surgiu ao ler o prontuário do paciente, após o atendimento. O senhor de quem estivera cuidando trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, era um Inominável! As coisas estavam se tornando complicadas e ela sabia que deveria relatar tudo imediatamente à Dumbledore. Pediu a uma amiga que cobrisse o final de seu plantão e aparatou imediatamente para a Mansão dos Black.  
  
Não poderia aparatar em casa, afinal sua lareira não estava ligada à Rede de Flu e de qualquer modo, almoçaria ali. Ao chegar na casa, lavou o rosto e seguiu diretamente para a cozinha, onde se ajoelhou defronte à lareira com um punhado de pó de Flu na mão. Jogando o pó no fogo que acendera e falando o mais claro que pode "Hogwarts – quarto do diretor" ela colocou sua cabeça sobre as chamas.  
  
- Hã... Hum-hum, diretor? – chamou ela – Dumbledore, está aí? – Hermione via a cama do diretor ao longe, mas não havia ninguém nela. O velho bruxo surgiu repentinamente a sua frente, fazendo com que desse um pequeno grito de susto – Por favor, Alvo, não faça isso. Estou nervosa, porque o assunto é sério e não tem ninguém em casa comigo...  
  
- Acalme-se Srta. Granger. – disse o diretor contendo uma risadinha – Então, o que tem para me contar?  
  
Hermione começou a narrativa por todos os pacientes estranhos que surgiram no seu plantão: alguns casos de coma induzido, outros de falta de memória recente e outros ainda de fragmentação da personalidade. Ao terminar o diretor já estava pensativo e ia dizer alguma coisa, quando ela o cortou para contar do último caso da noite.  
  
O diretor disse à jovem que precisaria de um tempo para colocar todas as novas informações em ordem e recomendou que Hermione fosse dormir, pois teria de contar tudo novamente na reunião em algumas horas. Após se despedirem, a garota tirou a cabeça da lareira, notando como suas costas doíam por ter ficado quase meia hora naquela posição.  
  
Seguiu prontamente o conselho de Dumbledore e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto que ocupava sempre que pousava na mansão. Sabia que tinha algumas roupas guardadas nas gavetas, inclusive uma camisola, mas estava tão cansada depois desse plantão estafante, que após abrir a porta do quarto simplesmente se jogou no canto da cama, com a roupa do corpo, e dormiu. 


	4. Um Dia de Explicações

Capítulo 03 – Um Dia de Explicações  
  
Há quatro anos sua vida havia mudado drasticamente. Agora o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley habitavam a Toca apenas em companhia de Ronald e Ginevra, seus dois filhos Aurores e participantes da Ordem de Fênix. Seus outros cinco filhos, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge, estavam todos com residência fixa aos arredores de Londres, mas tinham vidas totalmente independentes da dos pais. Ainda assim era sagrada a reunião de todos aos finais de semana.  
  
Com a família participando do grupo de Dumbledore, automaticamente se falavam durante as reuniões que aconteciam pelo menos todos sábados à noite. Então tornara-se rotina para a Sra. Weasley ir, durante a manhã de sábado, fazer uma faxina geral no Quartel General da Ordem: a antiga Mansão dos Black, situada no Largo Grimuald. Geralmente já contava com companhia na hora do almoço, por isso costumava acordar cedo a tempo de por tudo em ordem e começar a preparar a refeição.  
  
Mas naquela manhã, Molly Weasley deparou-se com algo que decididamente não esperava. Resolveu começar a limpeza pela suíte que Hermione geralmente ocupava, pois sabia que a garota chegaria exausta do plantão no hospital e iria deitar-se um pouco antes do almoço. Subiu as escadas e, crente de que estava completamente sozinha na casa, abriu a porta sem bater e entrou no primeiro aposento a direita das escadas.  
  
Ao acender as luzes, percebeu que havia algo errado, afinal, a casa deveria estar vazia. Mas, para sua surpresa, havia não somente uma, mas duas pessoas facilmente reconhecíveis deitadas na cama no centro do quarto: Hermione Granger e Severo Snape.  
  
- Ah, meu Merlin! Desculpem-me, eu não sabia que... Bem eu não fazia idéia... – Molly desatou a falar enquanto as figuras a sua frente acordavam e abriam os olhos – Sinto muito mesmo, não vou mais incomodar vocês, vou deixa-los a sós. – e dizendo isso, a Sra. Weasley se retirou do quarto fechando novamente a porta.  
  
- Sra. Weasley, do quê... ? – Hermione começou sua pergunta enquanto se sentava na cama, mas parou completamente ao dar-se conta de que havia mais alguém com ela e que não era Molly. – Professor Snape?  
  
- Por favor, fale mais baixo Srta. Granger. Estou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. – Snape continuava deitado e de olhos fechados.  
  
- Então era disso que ela estava falando! Que confusão! Mas, eu não estou entendendo, o Sr. passou a noite aqui?  
  
- Acho que isso não vem ao caso agora, mas sim, passei a noite nesta cama. – finalmente Severo abriu os olhos e começou a se levantar. Foi obrigado a parar quando sentiu uma fisgada no abdômen e se lembrou do tiro que recebera. – Ah! Droga! Isso ainda está sangrando. – o professor murmurou para ele mesmo.  
  
- Sangrando? Professor, o Sr. está ferido!?!  
  
- Que brilhante observação a sua, Srta. Granger – A voz de Snape nunca soara tão irônica aos ouvidos de Hermione. – Quer me dizer que passou a noite na mesma cama que eu e não percebeu todo este sangue nos lençóis? Esperava mais da Srta. depois de todos esses anos de estudos...  
  
Hermione realmente não havia se dado conta de nenhum desses detalhes quando chegar para dormir na noite anterior. Estava cansada demais e...  
  
- Diabos! - Severo tentara se levantar da cama sem sucesso e acabou deitando-se novamente – Acho que vou descansar mais um pouco. Se puder me dar licença Srta. Granger e liberar o quarto....  
  
- Ah, mas nem pensar!!! Por um acaso o Sr. esqueceu de que estou quase me formando em Medicina? Acredito que devo servir para alguma coisa depois de quase doze anos de estudo. Fique aí deitado que vou esclarecer as coisas com a Sra. Weasley e pedir que ela providencie uma chaleira de água quente para limparmos isso aí. Volto num instante professor.  
  
Severo fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, mas quando os abriu, Hermione já estava de volta ao quarto acompanhada de Molly. A Sra. Weasley apenas deixou a chaleira no quarto e desceu para a cozinha, não querendo ver a fundo o ferimento de Severo.  
  
- Então professor, quer me contar o aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou finalmente, enquanto cortava com uma tesoura a faixa precariamente arranjada por Snape. A voz do Mestre de Poções estava embargada pela dor enquanto este narrava os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Hermione trabalhava no curativo misturando conceitos trouxas e bruxos, uma vez que várias das disciplinas de medicina trouxa também podiam ser assistidas e a aplicada aluna o fazia.  
  
Hermione ainda ministrou uma poção analgésica e sedativa no seu novo paciente. Ao sair do quarto, Severo já dormia tranqüilamente, com um novo curativo e com a bala fora corpo. Seguiu para a cozinha, onde tomou um breve café-da-manhã e a Sra. Weasley lhe informou que a reunião de hoje seria um pouco mais tarde. Hermione então resolvera tomar um banho e ir dormir, desta vez, se certificando de que estava só na cama.  
  
Na reunião, após o jantar, Hermione contou todos os acontecimentos das últimas 48 horas ao pessoal da Ordem, que comparecera em peso, a exceção de Snape. Severo ainda deveria ficar acamado por algum tempo para se recuperar completamente, e decididamente estaria fora de serviço pelas próximas semanas.  
  
Ficou decidido, em um consenso geral, de que é melhor que Snape seja deixado aos cuidados da própria Srta Granger, uma vez que não corria risco de vida e não precisaria receber um tratamento hospitalar. Hermione poderia usar um vira-tempo para não faltar a mais nenhum plantão e ainda assim teria tempo para os cuidados domiciliares de Severo. A Sra. Weasley também passaria estas semanas no Largo Grimuald, para que o professor pudesse ter um cuidado em tempo integral. Snape ficaria na mansão pelas próximas duas semanas, antes de voltar às suas atividades normais no final de novembro. 


End file.
